tellurafandomcom-20200213-history
Sons of Light
The Sons of Light, or SoL, is one of the many guilds in Tellura. Led by the Alpha, it is an organization of peacekeepers that have made it their mission to uphold the values of the good and the noble, defending them against all that they deem a threat to those ideals as well as aiding them when they are in need. They make it a point to try and remain a neutral party and only intervene in conflicts if they deem it necessary to keep the order of land intact. They are among the oldest institutions in the world and have played a prominent role in the history of Tellura. History Founding & Early Activities SoL scribes say that the guild was founded by Darin Lumen during the fifth cycle when fighting among the recently awoken sleepers was more common. Alpha Lumen saw the need for order and a return to the higher ideals that he knew all the races were capable of. The SoL were born out of that need and in their earliest days were merely a collection of likeminded Tellurans that banded together in a ragtag militia, determined to mold the world into a better place for all. Word spread of this new guild and their deeds and soon more and more flocked to the cause, swelling the SoL ranks and allowing its influence to spread across the land. The High Age Time passed and the Sons of Light flourished. More and more, people and other guilds looked to them as a moral compass and a reliable intermediary when it came to resolving disputes, as well as able allies and guardians when peaceful means were unattainable. Subsequent Alphas led the Sons sagely, gaining them prominence and respect. To be a Son was to be a paragon in the eyes of the people, a shining example of the good and because of that, the reverence and the tithes kept rolling in. The Dark Days After a time the leadership of the SoL began to take advantage of its position, enjoying the spoils of their position and allowing themselves to lose sight of the guild's true purpose in the light of such a long stretch of relative peace. Rampant abuses of power and neglect of duty on the part of the officers destoryed morale among the Deltas & the Epsilons, causing many to leave the path and others to abandon their posts outright. Only those who believed in their mission the most stayed and did their duty as best they could, despite the failings of their officers, no end to the corruption in sight with Alpha Lucifer turning a blind eye to what was happening so long as he recieved his homage. And it's likely that things would have remained this way, if not for the Sleeper War The Morning Star Rebellion & the Sleeper War The Mechanica Outpost had been given warning that the MEC might be preparing to make war. They had long been calling for a more intensive study of the Orm and it was obvious to those that were paying attention that this was likely to be their target. However, Alpha Lucifer chose to ignore Mechanica Outpost's reports as he was displeased with Origin's refusal to pay him homage and ordered that a blind eye be turned to the MEC's activities. Alpha Lucifer ignored his men's pleas to allow the Sons of Light to do their job and aid Origin repel the coming attack. He dismissed their pleas and soon after, the attack began. This was the last straw for the Sons that had remained rightous. Led by one of the Delta Humble, they rose up against their corrupted brothers and successfully deposed them. The coup successful, the remaining Sons quickly mobilized and travelled to Origin, intent on aiding its scrambling forces. The Present After the end of the siege, Delta Humble was named the new Alpha & under him, the Sons of Light began the path to redemption, reforming and working to regain what had been lost during the Dark Days. Things have been slow going, but the situation is looking hopeful and one day the Sons of Light will regain the trust that the people of Tellura had in them before.